The Story of Celia
by Ndyana
Summary: This story is not based on flipped, but it does have a similar kind of romance. I am sure that some girls have experienced or seen this. If you are one of those girls, or even one of those boys, you are not alone. If you understand what this character is feeling, please review and tell me about your experience. Short story, almost one shot.


The Story of Celia began with love. Or, more precisely, what she thought was love. She was a very sensitive girl, understanding moods and feelings. She was also a hopeless romantic. She honestly couldn't help but sit up a bit strait when a boy entered the room, or let her eyes wonder to him every time she saw him move in the corner of her eyes, or laugh even when his jokes just weren't funny, but what she just couldn't help the most, was wrap herself around his little finger. Since she was small she fell for guy after guy, most of them followed a pattern: When she flirted with them, they flirted back, and when it's going good, not dating, but so close, they start ignoring her suddenly one day out of the blue. So, heartbroken, she continued on. But not long after, she would finally find another guy who she would give her undivided attention, and so, guy, after guy, after guy, they shattered her heart with a blow that other girls would just shrug off. But Celia is a sensitive girl, so one blow can break her heart. However, she is also a strong girl, so a few days later, she would pull herself back together and go on. She never understood why the boys she liked, hurt her so badly. Why did they do that to her? She is drop dead gorgeous, extremely clever, very kind, dripping with confidence, loving, charismatic, strong, conscientious and tremendously talented. So wouldn't the boys line up to ask her out? She just didn't understand it. Maybe it was her height? She was a very tall girl, rivalling even the tallest boys. No, that couldn't be it, she had seen many couples with short boys and tall girls. So what could it be?

After her thirteen rejections, she gave up. Never again would she fall for a boy. But it was difficult, she still felt attracted to many boys she set her eyes on. However, she was making progress, although she was noticeably trying to get the boys to notice her, she didn't flirt with them anymore. This went on for 2 years. She was much better, having had not heartbreaks to deal with, she grew stronger and even more beautiful. She focused all her energy and time on her schoolwork and became one of the top students of her classes. Her only friend in school being the female student from Singapore.

Three years into her new school, and the year after her best friend from Singapore left. She remained one of the best students, but she was very reserved. She didn't make any new friends. She didn't participate in the socialising of the class, and didn't answer any question from her teachers unless asked directly at her.

One day, her mother noticed that her participation in class was worrying her teachers and they decided to inform her. Her mother decided to give her some advice, some faith, and a little ambition. This small push from her mother gave her the courage to strike up a conversation with some of her classmates. However, she ran into a bump that she forgot about. Most of her classmates couldn't hold a conversation. It was just one random silence after the next. After four attempts, she tried a boy who had made a funny comment during her History class. As soon as the conversation started, it was impossible to stop them from talking. They clicked instantly. As they talked, day after day, she opened up truth about herself to him that she had never told anyone before. She was extremely worried that he would do the same thing as the others, but he assured her that he would never be that cold when she told him. Their conversation when from friendly questions about hobbies and ideas, to flirting, and eventually, they began dating. Her first ever boyfriend, but she still felt like she couldn't accept the reality of it and restrained herself to only talk to him like a best friend. She wanted to lessen the blow he would give to her heart when he began to ignore her.

Two months later, they even began skyping and sent each other pictures of themselves. Slowly but surely, Celia began to notice the inevitable, she had met the love of her life. She was falling hard and fast. And this terrified her. However, one day, she decided that the risk was worth it, that the rejection would not happen. She admitted her true feelings to herself and called him her boyfriend for the first time in her life. When he confirmed her statement, she felt like was floating on cloud nine. She felt like she had met her soul mate. She was in utter bliss.

The next day, she no longer felt like she had to hold back anymore when she talked to him. She was so much happier. However, when they said goodbye at the end of the day, she felt like something was terribly wrong. Not wanting to ruin her happy day she decided to keep her mind occupied on other things during the weekend. When Monday finally came, she was excited beyond belief to see him again and prove her worries wrong. However, he did not show up. Passing it off as just being late, she waited. And waited. And waited. Felling very worried, she convinced herself he was having trouble with something and couldn't make it. Half convinced, she decided to leave, but, before she had left, she saw he did, in fact, come that day. She felt shocked, confused and betrayed. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest, hacked multiple times with a bread knife, and cooked on a flaming grill. She could not stop crying for days. She knew exactly what he had done. He did exactly what the others had done, exactly what he promised her he would never do. Fed up, furious and heartbroken, she ignored him for the rest of the week.


End file.
